Protest
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: Remus come to Harry's house with a gloom face bringing with him a rather upset Teddy. Before Harry has the chance to see what happens Hermione and Kingsley come into the house shouting at each other. In meantime the Potters try to understand what had happened.


**A/N: This is written for the Flying lessons along with Butter(H) and Elle (G). This is the first part.**

 _ **Task:**_

 _ **Cleansweep:**_ _ **Write about someone who started something that turns into a big thing , this can be a positive thing or a negative thing.**_

 **This is also written for the Back to school event prompts used**

 **2.(word) Mean and 51.(dialogue) " My mum says I'm special on the inside.** "

The story was betaed by Alice, thank you!

xxx

"Remus has come. He has brought Teddy with him."

Harry looked up from his work to see his wife standing in the doorway, a frown on her face.

"What happened?" he questioned, his eyes glittering curiously.

"I don't know, but Remus looks angry and sad. I… Teddy looks like he had been crying not too long ago.."

Hearing this Harry stood up to leave the office. He motioned for Ginny to continue, he needed to hear everything before he went and asked Remus what was the matter…

"Something happened that's sure. I'll take Teddy upstairs, perhaps you can talk with Remus. Find out what happened. I already asked, but he didn't say a word. It must be something awful, I've never seen Teddy so clingy before." Ginny murmured.

"Wonderful! I take a day off and _of course_ , something bad happens." Harry's voice held no resentment, just worry.

The raven haired man followed his wife to the living room to greet his honorary uncle and godson, all the while thinking what could have happened.

But he didn't got the chance to ask for the front door opened with a loud bang. Shouting filled the previously silent house.

"I can't believe them! He's a hero! And they don't accept it even now..…. And you, why hadn't you supported me?! You barely said two words in my favor! It's been four years already, and nothing has changed!

"Hermione-"

"No, I thought you cared more. That he was your friend, and so was I."

"Listen for one moment!" shouted a voice that Harry recognized as Kingsley.

Harry was staring at them, starting to understand what had happened. The werewolves law had not passed, and according to Hermione's glare and foul mood, he most certainly was correct.

"Guys, I don't want to interrupt your nice shouting match, but since you obviously haven't noticed, both Remus and Teddy are in the room."

Only then, the two of them noticed their audience. Hermione was the first to break the silence

Hermione turned to where the man and his son stood. Her eyes widened in horror and what Harry suspected, pity." Oh, I'm so sorry Remus."

"Me too", added Kingsley. "And before you continue Hermione, I _am_ on you side, you know that. I want to stop the discrimination against werewolves as much as you do. But you know it isn't up to me, if the Wizengamont does not pass the law… I'm sorry I didn't speak up more in your defense, but you are already in the their bad list. I just didn't want to be added to the list; I can help better if I'm not. They are too stuck up in their beliefs, even if he's a hero."

"I'm not a hero" spoke Remus for the first time since entering the Potter House. "And people certainly don't see me as one."

"Why would you say that?" asked Ginny, but seeing Teddy so clingy and his hair a dull brown, she could only guess.

"When I went to pick up Teddy from the kindergarten, Merissa, the witch that works there, told me that she won't take Teddy anymore, that she doesn't want the son of a…, my son is not allowed anymore to study in their school. Then, Teddy came running with traces of tears on his face. He just won't tell me what happened."

Everybody was tense. What had that witch done to Teddy?

Hermione bent down so she was to the same level as the five year old who was hugging his fathers legs.

"Teddy, sweetie, could you tell us what happened? Was the lady mean to you? Did she hurt you?" Hermione asked soothingly.

A cascade of emotions passed on his face, his hair changing from brown to red, blue, purple, and again brown. Teddy gulped and looked up at his father.

"What happened, Teddy? You know you can tell daddy, I want to know. Nobody will be angry at you, we just want to help you," Remus said to the boy. Everybody could clearly see that Remus was getting rather distressed.

"She was very mean. Kurt, took my teddy bear. He said that I don't need one, I am one already. I got angry and my hair started changing colors and my face started changing too. He laughed at me and I don't know wha' I did, I didn't want to do it but the strange sound came. I tried, aunty, I really did. Merissa ma'am told me that I have to stop crying. Everybody says I am stupid and ugly and that I am useless, just like daddy."

On the expression on every adult occupant room you could see every one mentally strangling the witch, struggling to keep their temper for Teddy's sake. But the most heartbreaking one was Remus', yes, he was angry, but he was also hurt. Remus struggled to not let the moisture escape from his eyes. Harry patted his arm consolingly.

" But, aunty… I am not like that, am I? My mum says I'm special on the inside and beautiful, the most beautiful baby… My mum didn't lie, did she? And daddy is not stupid and ugly and use'ess, right?"

Hugging him tightly, Hermione said,

" NO, no, she hadn't lied to you. sweetie, don't ever believe that. She is right. You _are_ special and beautiful. Your father is not useless. He is very smart and brave. And so are you. Where can I find another five year old with a vocabulary like yours? Who is able to speak long sentences and complicated words?

The boy cracked a smile at this.

"Well, five years and nine months from the moment you and uncle Ron decide you want a baby." And with that, the little metamorphamagus took off, running to the playroom which Harry had installed specially for him.

Everybody in the room laughed, while a red Hermione muttered, "He definitely has your sense of humor, Remus."

She stood up and everyone could see the determination in her eyes as she spoke. "We have to pass the law, this has to stop. There are hundreds of werewolves around the country who need our help. _Children_ were bitten by Voldemort's puppets, we have to make the Wizengamont see that we are right.

Everybody agreed with her, but the main question was how they were going to achieve this?

Ginny voiced the question that hung in the air. "And what are we going to do Hermione? We need a plan."

"You're right Ginny." Hermione admitted, "And I have one."

"What plan?" everyone asked, looking at her.

With a dangerous glint in her eyes, the brightest witch of her age said, "We are going to protest, the discrimination has to stop now. There are others who could join us. Who _will_ join us. We'll make it stop."


End file.
